


I Like The Way You Move

by starfallentirely



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, PWP, Riding, i've only seen episode one but molly has me wildin out already, no beta we die like men, nonbinary!molly, trans!molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfallentirely/pseuds/starfallentirely
Summary: Molly loves to entertain. Caleb likes to watch.





	I Like The Way You Move

Mollymauk is, at heart, an entertainer. Their corner of the carnival is dark and heavy, but the inside comes to life when they pull out the cards.

Caleb likes to watch. His bright eyes take in the ritual of the show, every second processing new information, new material. Molly sits at the head of the table, moving so fast yet so fluidly, as if they are their own partner. Caleb notes the intricately designed cards, their ostentatious clothing, their wildly decorated skin and horns, and he is fascinated. He finds himself yearning for more, as if his own eyes weren’t taking in enough information fast enough. He anticipates the next move but is still caught by every feral smirk or booming declaration. The comforting pattern continues: welcome, hello, then the exchange of coin, the hesitant or sometime persistent question, the shuffling of cards, and the dramatic but ultimately reassuring reading continues; it gives Caleb the chance to watch the real show.

Standing so close, Caleb decides the performance is more adversarial – Molly is trying to outperform themself. They seem to be nearly as unconcerned with the actual patron as Caleb himself is; of course, every show needs an audience, so the patrons seem to have been satisfactorily dazzled thus far. Some have paid more than Molly asks, some even before they ask at all, apparently so pleased by a previous reading they are eager to be blessed again. Caleb suddenly feels a little selfish, standing so close to Molly, knowing them in a way these patrons will never have the privilege to.

Caleb is pulled from his admittedly distant reverie when the general boisterousness of Molly’s little tent dulls to a simple conversation. A couple are getting their readings together and the rest of the tent has vacated; the tent is suddenly altogether much more intimate.

The two humans look pleased with their readings, gushing to each other over their apparently forthcoming good fortune. One of them tips a few extra coins on Molly’s side of the table and thanks them before they leave.

Molly stretches before twisting around and offering a hand to Caleb. Caleb grabs their hand, preparing to pull them to their feet from the cushions and rugs covering the floor of the tent, but stumbles to his knees when Molly stays put and brings Caleb to them instead.

“Would you like your own show, beloved? You know I like when you watch me work,” Molly asks.

Caleb knows what they’re asking and smiles when he responds, “A private show from the Mollymauk Tealeaf? Always, _schatz_.”

Molly smiles and kisses him. They grab his jaw, pulling him closer, closer, closer, until they’re flush and Molly’s licking in like his mouth is theirs to take. They pull back, kissing the side of Caleb’s mouth, his jaw, and back again. Caleb leans into it, trying to keep up, trying to tread water while Molly is swimming circles around him. They take Caleb’s bottom lip between their teeth and swipe their tongue over it. Caleb inhales sharply through his nose and pushes his fingers into Molly’s hair, grasps at the base of one of their horns. Molly hums into the kiss as they continue, thorough and insistent. They aren’t worried about biting and bruising and marking – at least not yet, anyway.

“You want to watch me, Caleb?” Molly asks. Caleb fumbles a bit, head still light from the kiss and simultaneously drawn to the details of Molly’s face, so close to his.

“I want you, I want to watch, yes. I want to see you, please.” Caleb nods, enthusiastic but already slowing, letting Molly take control.

“Let me put on a show for you then, _mo chroí_.” Molly gets up to their knees and gently guides Caleb to lie back on the cushions beneath them. They straddle Caleb’s hips to unbutton and push off Caleb’s shirt and underclothes. When Caleb lifts his hands to reciprocate, Molly pins both his wrists above his head.

“Keep these here, my love. Look, but don’t touch for now.” Caleb groans and rolls his hips a bit, but Molly waits.

When Caleb nods but Molly still doesn’t let go, Caleb says, “yes, anything, I will.”

Molly smiles, predatory, but kisses him sweetly and releases his wrists. Caleb’s hands stay where they are. They take off their own shirt, pausing to play with the small metal hoops through each nipple, watching they way they glimmer in the light and the way, in turn, Caleb’s eyes burn from where he watches below. Molly knows they look good from below; they’d probably say it was their best angle, actually. With their shirt discarded somewhere near their already displaced coat, Molly kneels above Caleb, skin taught and slightly slick, scarred skin on display as well as vibrant, myriad inked images.

Molly palms Caleb’s cock where they can see it straining beneath his pants. They move higher, rubbing nonsense patterns into Caleb’s skin as they travel further, up his stomach, over his chest, up to his throat. As they get closer, Molly leans down, down, down, until they’re face to face with Caleb again. Their hand lightly presses into the sides of Caleb’s neck, causing him to gasp suddenly.

“Please, Molly, _bitte_ ,” Caleb pleads.

Molly smiles and kisses Caleb, once, twice, chaste and not enough before releasing Caleb and leaning back up.

“We’ll get there, _báire_. Patience, please.”

They quickly shift and make short work of their pants before turning back to Caleb and helping him out of his own. Caleb’s cock is fully hard, just starting to blurt precome where it rests near his hip. He ruts up into the air, desperate for more contact, more Molly. He’s drawn tight like a wire and Molly still slinks around like they’re on stage. Molly shuffles closer to Caleb, settling near Caleb’s collar, ignoring his hardness for now. They reach down to their cunt, slipping one, two fingers in briefly before shuddering and letting out a long exhale.

“Are you ready to participate, Caleb? Gonna let me ride your face until I come?” Molly is just out of reach, but Caleb couldn’t move his hands if he wanted to, anchored by Molly’ earlier command. He whines, rutting and writhing again, desperate to taste them, to please them, to watch them work.

“Yes, Molly please, let me,” he pants.

“Who am I to turn down such an enthusiastic volunteer,” Molly preens.

They oblige, putting one hand in Caleb’s hair and pulling a bit. Caleb keens and Molly moves forward to cover his mouth. His mouth is on Molly’s cunt before he really has to think about it. He licks them out slowly, long stripes tasting their wetness. He barely dips in deeper before mouthing over where their clit is practically pulsing. Molly’s thighs tighten around Caleb’s head and he inhales sharply before moaning, overwhelmed by Molly surrounding him, their scent heavy in front of him. Molly writhes above him, groaning in turn as they pinch and twist their nipples, the other hand flying to their own hair to twist and pull as they arch over Caleb.

Caleb speeds up, desperately fucking his tongue into Molly’s folds and sucking their clit when he can get the chance. He’s getting light headed again and his short nails are digging into his own wrists, struggling against the need to pull Molly closer still, to play with their nipples, to mark their hips, anything. Molly grinds down onto Caleb’s mouth, hips circling as they remain upright, ever the performer.

“Caleb, my sweet, touch me, you can use your hands.” Before Molly even finishes the sentence, Caleb brings his hands immediately to Molly’s hips, pulling them down, closer to him. He sucks and licks harder, sloppier; he can feel his own need dripping onto his stomach, but he needs Molly to come first. Molly keens above him, leaning back and bracing their hands against Caleb’s thighs.

“Doing so good, Caleb, taking care of me so well, make me come,” Molly pants.

Caleb pulls back just enough to bring one hand in, circling his thumb over Molly’s clit while he fucks in one more time, determined. Molly cries out, their thighs are shaking and they dig their nails into Caleb’s thighs. Caleb takes note of Molly’s face, now, watching as their brows knit when he tugs a little and their jaw drops, slack when he licks in as deep as he can. Caleb sucks hard on Molly’s clit and slaps their ass when he pushes them closer to him, and that’s it, Molly is shaking over Caleb, tightening their thighs as they come.

Caleb drops his head back down but slowly pumps his fingers in and out of Molly’s cunt, fucking them through the orgasm until Molly moves off of him. Caleb’s gaze is a thousand yards away and his mouth shines with Molly’s slick wetness as he catches his breath. Molly, likewise out of breath, finds themself staring; they would have Caleb like this always if they could: wet, desperate, and eager to please. But Caleb has performed his part so well, Molly would be remiss if they didn’t reward him just as handsomely.

Molly rests heavily back again on Caleb’s hips, his hardness hot and pressing under their thigh. Caleb grunts and instinctively rolls his hips, finally receiving some sort of friction to work with. Molly presses down against it, just for a moment.

“You did so well, Caleb, look at you,” Molly boasts. “Made me so wet, ready to ride you. Would you like that,” they ask.

“ _Scheisse_ , yes, Molly, gods yes.” Caleb trips over his own words, so ready, so desperate. Molly notices his hands are making aborted moves towards them, like Caleb is unsure if he still has permission. Molly takes his hands in their own, guiding them to their hips.

“Don’t stop touching me, Caleb. Indulge yourself and enjoy the show.” Molly has a habit of coming off sharper, even more predatory than they intend to when in bed like this and it has Caleb squirming beneath them.

Molly finally, finally rises up and takes Caleb’s cock into their hand, steadying it. Caleb feels the head of it drag across Molly’ slit, still wet from before and moans loudly. There’s no way he can last; he grips Molly’s thighs and tightens until Molly gasps at the bright spots of pain before they fade just as fast as they came. Molly looks to Caleb, makes sure he’s watching and they hold each other’s gazes as Molly lowers themself onto Caleb’s cock.

The tight wet heat is almost too much for Caleb all at once. He struggles not to rut right up into Molly, deeper into their heat but Molly bounces just slightly, sinking lower and lower before saying,

“You can take what you want Caleb, you can move.”

Caleb lurches upright, hands finding purchase in Molly’s hair and pulling their head back as he claims their mouth, searing hot and impulsive. He grinds up into Molly as they finally fully seat themself and try to match the rhythm. Molly wraps their legs around Caleb’s waist and groans as it pulls Caleb deeper into them. Caleb can’t make himself care to pull away for breath, needing more, more, more of Molly, needing to go deeper, further. He twists and rolls Molly’s nipple with his other hand, drinking in the weak sounds Molly makes.

When Caleb can pull himself away, he kisses his way down Molly’s throat, across their chest, back up to their ear, anywhere he can reach. He rests his head on Molly’s shoulder before panting into their ear,

“Molly, I can’t – I need to, please, let me –“

“Come for me, Caleb, you earned it. I need it, I want it.”

Molly tightens every muscle they can, and Caleb’s orgasm hits him like a bolt of lightning, his arms tighten around Molly in a bruising hold, he tries to muffle himself against Molly’s shoulder, and stills inside Molly. Molly lets Caleb ride it out, little jerking motions still squeezing past their tight walls.

When Caleb’s done, Molly slowly lifts off his cock and Caleb, dazed as he is, still notices his come drip a bit out of Molly. They quickly lean back and spread their legs, allowing Caleb to watch as Molly’s bicep flexes and their wrist blurs with the speed they fuck themselves, wet now with Caleb’s come. Caleb moans, and wishes he were still hard or capable of moving anything, really, but nonetheless watches as Molly arches their back, chasing their own orgasm. Caleb can’t decide if Molly would think it funny if he told them he thought they were divine, but he can’t think of anything else to describe the moment where Molly comes, legs spread for Caleb, back impossibly arched, and thighs quaking.

Molly pauses, out of breath and muscles still electric, before crawling over and slumping more or less on top of Caleb.

“Thank you, Molly,” Caleb whispered to them.

Molly huffed a laugh and said, “Anything for you, _mo anam agus na réaltaí_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey leave a comment if you're feeling generous - i've never written smut before BUT molly literally had me wildin for weeks and there's just not enough fic so "be the change you want to see" and all that
> 
> also Caleb is speaking German and Molly is speaking Irish Gaelic but it's all from google translate ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
